Get my lover
by Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever
Summary: Sasuke sudah bersabar selama 6 bulan menahan diri dengan status kekasih yang dipegangnya. Namun manusia punya batas kesabaran, Sasuke datang mmalam ini kerumah Naruto. WARNING: YAOI,LIME, LEMON ANAK KECIL MENJAUH!


Ayrin balik lagi ^^. Kali ini ayrin berusaha keras untuk tdk mengecewakan para readers. Saya bikin fic ini berkat ide dri temen saiia* makasihh yg tdk bsa dsebut nama nyaaa!!!* Yosssh silakan nikmati.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto

SASUNARU punya saiia *juga para fujoshi & sasunaru lovers*

WARNING: YAOI, LIME, LEMON, sedikit OOC.

~ The STEP to get my lover~

Disebuah apartemen yang bisa terbilang mewah. Pria dengan rambut raven yang berdiri kebelakang melawan gravitasi menapaki satu persatu tangga dengan tampang bersungut-sungut. Kenapa? Karena ia harus menaiki 7 lantai di apartemen itu dengan berjalan dikarenakan lift yang biasa dipakainya rusak. Itulah yang membuat ada awan mendung disekeliling pria ini.

"Hhhh.." desah pria tampan berumur 20-an,bernama Sasuke Uchiha ini ketika ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu kamar.

Papan nama didepan kamar itu bertuliskan nama , 'Naruto Uzumaki' kekasihnya. Kekasih? ya, mereka berstatus kekasih sudah sejak setengah tahun lalu, tapi belum pernah sekali pun mereka melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Bahkan ciuman dari bibir ke bibir saja belum pernah. Apa yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar cium pipi atau dahi. Hanya sebatas itu.

Sasuke memaklumi hal itu, karena bagaimanapun kekasihnya itu adalah anak SMA berumur 17 tahun. Tapi, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bisa terus bersabar. Buktinya, ia kemari dengan niat untuk mendapatkan kepera.....emmm...keperjakaan naruto. –hehehe-

Dan ia sudah menyiapkan strategi untuk mendapatkan utuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan persetujuannya. Pelan tapi pasti. Meski bersikap sabar bukanlah sifatnya. Tapi demi mendapatkan hasil yang manis, ia akan melakukannya.

TINGTONG,TINGTONG

Sasuke menekan bel kamar itu. Cukup lama ia menunggu, tapi tak ada jawaban.

TINGTONG

Sasuke menekan lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu. Tidak terkunci. Ia pun masuk kedalam. Sunyi . Sasuke pun melangkah kearah ruang tamu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya TV yang menyala dan sisa sarapan diatas meja. Itu menandakan bahwa orang yang ada dicarinya ada dirumah. Tapi dimana?

Mungkin karena merasa risih dengan sisa-sisa sarapan itu, Sasuke membersihkannya dan membawanya kedapur. Saat hendak mencuci piring kotor itu, ia mendengar suara shower. Yang pastinya datang dari arah kamar mandi. Karena penasaran ia pun menuju kearah kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana ia membuka pintu ruang shower dan mendapati, sosok seorang berambut blonde tanpa pakaian sedang asyik mengeramasi kepalanya.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu terekspos sempurna tanpa pakaian. Ya, ia memang baru pertama kali melihat jelas dan langsung bentuk tubuh mungil namun berporsi tetap itu.

Ia mengulum senyum tipis. Dan terus memperhatikan (mengintip) kekasihnya yang sedang mandi.

"WAAAAAAA!!!! TEME MESUM!!!!" tiba-tiba naruto berteriak seperti nyaris diperkosa. Rupanya Sasuke terlalu asyik mengintip Naruto sampai tidak sadar bahwa pintu ruang shower terbuka lebar.

SYUTT PLAK GUBRAKK DUK

Naruto melemparkan semua barang yang ada didekatnya.

"TEME KELUAR SANA!!!" seru Naruto.

"ADUHDUH....iya,iya...WADAUWWW!!!" Sasuke berseru kesakitan saat sebuah botol pembersih lantai mengenai telak hidungnya.

"AWSSH...!" Sasuke meringis saat naruto mengobati luka dihidungnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengintipku, HAH?!!" tanya Naruto marah.

"Aku tidak sengaja Naru-chan..." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. Bukan karena malu atau merasa bersalah. Tapi, karena ini salah satu cara menangani Naruto kalau kesal, pura-pura bersalah.

"Te-teme kamu marah ya? Maaf aku 'dah lempar kamu pake botol." Sesuai dugaan, Naruto mulai agak panik melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"FUHH...." Sasuke mendengus.

"Ehh??"

"Hahahaha, Naru-chan, tampangmu lucu sekali." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Naruto marah sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaa.. maaf, maaf." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Naruto. Lalu menarik kepala Naruto agar tidur dipahanya. Naruto awalnya tidak mau, tapi Sasuke menahannya. Naruto yang pasrah menerima saja. Toh, jarang-jarang Sasuke memanjakannya seperti ini.

Sasuke diam saja sambil memainkan rambut blonde naruto yang beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sampai Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Naruto,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kita sudah berstatus kekasih cukup lama..." Sasuke menggantung perkataannya.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk melanjutkan ini... ke tahap selanjutnya?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Maksudmu... tapi aku masih SMA Sasuke," Naruto jelas-jelas menolak.

"Hhhh...." desah Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja." Sasuke tersenyum –pura-pura—sedih.

"Sasuke.." Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi.... Narut, setidaknya apa aku boleh ... menciummu?" tanya sasuke menatap Naruto dalam.

Naruto terdiam. Kini ia sedang bergulat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Tidak apa-apa Naruto!! Dia kekasihmu!! Wajar kalau dia meminta hal itu!! Ciuman itu hal yang biasa! Ya BIASA!!' batin Naruto seraya memantapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

Mendapat persetujuan, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata, menunggu benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto tidak tahu kalau sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya. Memberi ciuman lembut. Tapi lama-lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas. Ciuman berubah menjadi lumatan. Sasuke melumat bibir kecil merah Naruto. Naruto mengerang tertahan.

Sasuke memaksa masuk kedalam bibir Naruto. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya,gusi gigi , mendominasi semua yang ada didalamnya. Mengajak lidah Naruto untuk berdansa. Naruto tidak bisa bersuara. Suara erangannya ditelan bersama ciuman dari Sasuke.

Tangannya menahan pinggang Naruto, yang sebelah lagi menekan kepalanya, sekedar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto tertahan dipundak kekar Sasuke. Kini bibir merah Narutolah yang menjadi korban. Sasuke mengulum bibir kecil itu, lalu menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Sesi ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri untuk menarik oksigen.

Sasuke melepas ciuman panas itu. Naruto terengah, wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto. Ia tersenyum, senyum lembut namun menyimpan arti.

"Maaf," ucapnya

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka 'kok." Naruto terkejut juga menyadari ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Sejujurnya ia merasa ciuman tadi itu terasa aneh karena asing baginya, sekaligus terasa....nikmat?

suara detik jam dan angin berhembus dari AC ruangan itu yang terdengar. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Naruto.

" Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto, ia tersenyum tipis, seakan sudah menunggu reaksi seperti ini.

"Mmm...ano.." Naruto bicara sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya, sesuatu yang dilakukan bila ia gugup.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke maju mendekati wajah Naruto yang terduduk dilantai ruang tamu itu. Ia sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyum yang menurut Naruto...Seksi?

"Gluk," Naruto menelan ludah karena nafas Sasuke memburu wajahnya. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat, buah kesukaan kekasihnya itu.

BRUK

Naruto terbelalak melihat dirinya sekarang berada dibawah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke apa-apan ini... lepas!" Naruto berteriak memberontak. Tapi percuma saja, ia kalah tenaga. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, benar benar membuat Sasuke bergairah. Kini celana jeans yang dipakainya saja sudah terasa sempit. Dan dia yakin sebenarnya Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Naruto..." Sasuke membisikkan nama itu tepat ditelinga Naruto. Dan menggigitnya.

"Mmmm..." Naruto mengerang.

"Fuhh..." Sasuke menggoda Naruto dengan meniup telinganya yang basah karena salivanya. Dan sukses membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Mmmm...Sa-Sasu.." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini dipenuhi hawa nafsu, walau sesungguhnya ia juga sama. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menggendong Naruto masuk kekamarnya. Dan tentu tak lupa dengan berontakan Naruto yang memukul-mukulinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia menghempaskan Naruto kekasur. Dan menindih Naruto lalu menyecap rasa dileher kecoklatan itu.

"Ahhh..Sasuu..ja-jangan." Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke memintanya menjauh. Sasuke menulikan semua rasa sakitnya. Ia sibuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan dileher jenjang Naruto.

Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba tubuh Naruto dibalik bajunya. Sebelahnya lagi melepaskan dasi yang melekat dikemejanya dan mengikatkan tangan Naruto erat ke tiang kasur.

"Sasuke lepas! Lepaskan aku!!" Naruto berontak sambil menendang-nendang Sasuke.

"AHHH!!" Naruto mengejang saat Tangan Sasuke meraba bagian paling pribadi miliknya.

"Kau suka ini Naru-chan?" Sasuke menaikkan T-shirt Naruto, dan melucuti celananya.

"Hhh...ahh" desah naruto saat sasuke memijat lembut barang Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu tepat sesuai dugaannya, walau awalnya menolak nanti pasti menerimanya. Cepat berubah pikiran, itulah Naruto.

"Hhh......sass!" naruto protes saat Sasuke berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Hmm" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

" Tadi kau bilang tidak mau, skarang kau malah protes. Dasar anak nakal." Kata Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur, ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang mungkin tadi dibawa oleh Sasuke, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, tapi tidak terlihat jelas. Sebab suasana kamarnya remang-remang.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menyeringai.

"Kau akan suka ini." Katanya kembali menindih Naruto.

"AGGHH...mmmm!!!" naruto mengejang saat ada benda asing menyeruak paksa masuk kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya, tapi teriakan itu tertahan karena Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya dengan ciuman.

"MMM...MMM!!!" Naruto mengerang tertahan, rasa sakit luar biasa menjalar disekujur tubuhnya ketika Sasuke memaju mundurkan benda asing itu.

"Argghh... Sass.. ap-apa ini.." tanyanya ketika Sasuke menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Sex toy biasa, tenang Naruto nanti juga terasa nikmat...apalagi kalau kubeginikan." Sasuke menyalakan vibrator mainan itu.

"AHHHHH.... !!" Naruto berteriak nikmat saat Sasuke memaunkan vibrator itu dan memainkan 'barang' miliknya dengan lembut.

"Hhhh..mmm Sasuu...c...ang"

"Hm, apa Naru-chan?"

"kau curang!!!" Naruto setengah berteriak. Sasuke mengerti maksudnya, ia berdiri diatas Naruto. Melucuti pakaiannya, dan tentu saja celananya. Naruto memerah menahan nafas melihat milik kekasihnya yang berbeda jarak 3 tahun itu.

"Kau mau ini Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke menggoda sambil memainkan barang miliknya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, nafasnya semakin memburu karena melihat milik Sasuke dan mainan yang terpasang didalam tubuhnya itu.

"Saas.. le-lepas," Naruto mengerang memohon.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan memanjamu malam ini." Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke terbukti dengan perlakuannya. Ia menarik sedikit vibrator itu dan menanamnya semakin dalam.

"ARGGHH....HAAAAA!!!" erangan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi diperparah dengan tangan nakal Sasuke yang memijat miliknya denagn ganas. Dan lidahnya yang menyapu bagian dada dan perut Naruto.

"Haahh...hnngehh..Sass..aku.." Naruto merasa dirinya yang satu lagi memanas, tanda ia akan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Ahhhh!" Sasuke melumat bagian itu masuk kemulutnya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas tangannya menggoda titik vital naruto yang satu lagi. Sasuke memaju mundurkan vibrator itu dengan beringas. Sedankan kepalanya naik turun memanja diri Naruto yang satu lagi menyecapnya, mengulum dengan gigitan kecil.

"Hhhh..ahhhh.... SASUKE!!" Naruto meneriakkan nama kekasihnya saat hasrat didalam dirinya tumpah mengotori rongga mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menelannya hingga habis.

Ia pun duduk memandang kekasihnya yang kepayahan karena perlakuannya. Tapi, toh tidak masalah, Naruto juga menyukainya. Ia kini duduk didada Naruto. Memperlihatkan miliknya itu. Ia mengacungkannya tepat didepan mulut Naruto.

"Jilatlah." Bukan permintaan tapi perintah. Naruto pun Hanya menurut saat milik Sasuke masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa disuruh, Naruto memainkan milik Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Sukses membuat sasuke mendesah nikmat,

"Khhh..ssss.." ia memajumundurkan pinggulnya agar miliknya dimanja sedemikian rupa oleh mulut Naruto. Tampaknya karena milik Sasuke yang kelewat besar, Naruto tersedak dan tanpa sengaja menggiigitnya.

"AWW..ittai." Sasuke meringis. Ia pun melepaskan diri dari dalam mulut Naruto.

"Uhuk-huk.." Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Kini Sasuke berganti posisi. Ia tetap berada diatas Naruto. Tapi kini ia duduk diatas kepala Naruto dan wajahnya menghadap barang Naruto. Posisi 69. Naruto kembali mengulum barang Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mengulum kejantanan kekasihnya sekaligus memainkan vibrator yang sedari tadi dilupakan. Ia memajumundurkan kepalanya dan vibrator itu. Menyalakannya dalam set maksimum.

Naruto ingin mengerang tapi mulutnya disumpal dengan kejantanan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia pasrah, ia pun ikut dalam permainan ini. Mengulum kejantanan Sasuke dengan khidmat. Membiarkan seluruh sentuhan dari kekasihnya menjalar masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk kedalam dunia khayal tanpa logika. Terus dan terus.

Gelapnya malam membuat seakan diri mereka hanya berdua didunia ini. Semilir angin, suara binatang malam dan desahan dan erangan satu sama lain menjadi lagu merdu ditelinga mereka.

"MMMM!!!!" Naruto kembali menggigit milik Sasuke begitu pula Sasuke yang terkejut karena reaksi naruto saat mainan miliknya meyentuh titik kenikmatan kaekasihnya. Mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan apa yang telah mereka tahan. Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan mereka mengeluarkan sari hasrat mereka ke mulut pasangan masing-masing. Sasuke tanpa ragu menelan habis. Tapi, Naruto yang tidak terbiasa menyecap sari Sasuke sediki-sedikit.

"Telan saja semuanya." Kata Sasuke, Naruto menurutinya dan ia pun menelan habis sari itu. Sementara sasuke sibuk dengan mainannya. Ia memaju mundurkan mainan itu, memutarnya dan menusuk dalam, dan mencabutnya. Itu membuat Naruto mengerang nikmat.

"Hhhhh...Sasuu... l..gi.." desah Naruto tidak beraturan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar permintaan kekasihnya. Ia pun kembali membetulkan posisinya.

Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke membuka kedua kakinya paksa. Walau gelap ia bisa melihat wajah kelaparan Sasuke melihat apa yang dibawah itu.

" Naru," bisiknya "aku masuk ya."katanya dengan seringai khas Uchiha terpampang diwajahnya.

"ARRRGGHHH!!!!" Naruto kembali menjerit saat diri Sasuke yang bahkan lebih besar dari vibrator itu,masuk ketubuhnya.

"Nggg...ahhhh..Sashhh..ke.." erang Naruto. Sasuke memajukan miliknya. Dengan sekali hentakan ia menanam hampir seluruh dirinya.

"Hhhh..hahhh" Naruto mengerang lagi saat Sasuke kembali memainkan kejantanannya yang sempat terlupa. Memijatnya lembut lalu mengocoknya. Sasuke terus saja bergerak. Ia merasa dinding milik Naruto mulai meremas dirinya didalam sana. Ia merasa sudah waktunya, dan semakin mempercepat kerja tangan dan pinggulnya.

"AHHHH SASUKE!!" Naruto berteriak kembali saat didalamtubuhnya dihujani oleh sari milik Sasuke.

Naruto terkulai lemah, tangan bekas ikatan itu memerah karena sasuke mengikatnya kuat, peluh membasahi tubunya dan kekasihnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke mundur ia merasa Sasuke sudah selasai. Tapi, dugaannya meleset. Sasuke kembali menghentakan miliknya dengan beringas. Sukses membuat Naruto menjerit kembali.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu ketika Sasuke kembali ejakulasi didalam Naruto untuk ke-7 kalinya.

Begitu pula Naruto, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dirinya memuncak, hingga kasur yang menjadi alas cinta mereka lembab dan basah oleh sari dirinya dan sari Sasuke.

Semua ini berakhir ketika Sasuke ejakulasi untuk ke-8 kalinya . ia sudah kepayahan, tapi memaksa untuk menarik dirinya kelua dari tubuh Naruto danmelepaskan kekasihnya dari ikatan yang memasung tangannya.

Nafasnya memburu, iapun menarik kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya porak poranda, dan pasti kekasihnya itu juga.

"Sas...." Naruto berbisik kecil.

"hm?"

"sialan..." bisiknya lagi

"Hm?" Sasuke bergumam tidak mengerti.

"Kau sialan.... besok aku ada ulangan tahu!!" Naruto memencak lemah.

"Besok kau libur saja, akan kukirimkan surat kewali kelasmu." Jawab Sasuke seraya mempererat dirinya dengan Naruto yang sudah tertidur karena lelah.

Sasuke belajar satu hal dalam hal ini, kesabaran selalu membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Ia pun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

FIN

.

A/N: hyaaaa slese juga fic ini. Sebagai author satu hal yang saiia sadari adalah SAYA BENAR2 BEJAD. Bahkan sya blum 15 tahun .

Satu hal lagi saya berterima kasih pada orang yang mendukung saya atau memaksa saya untuk membuat fic nista ini.^^.

Akhir kata saya minta satu hal...

REVIEW!! Pliss?


End file.
